carrie_2013_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ultimate Disney Fan 01/Carrie (2013) Fanfic
Meet the Characters TBA Carrie Chapter 1 The bell rang for final period. Carrie White of course was the last one out and unfortunately the only one in the eerie halls. She held her few reading books in her arms pressed hard against her flat chest staring around in the cold empty area surrounding her like some scared animal. But before she had time to make it to her next class, she was instantly attacked from behind and slammed hard into a nearby locker. Her books dropped one after the other with an echoing thud and her back ached after being pushed hard into the cold locker behind her. She was scared and utterly terrified. It was someone. The someone was Brett Shimura, the only asshole that really truly wanted Carrie to die. BRETT (barking): What the hell is wrong with you? With Brett digging his pearly white nails into the cold flesh of Carrie's fragile arms that had been pinned back at her sides against the ice cold lockers. Carrie didn't understand. Thoughts were running crazily through her head like an angry swarm of wasps after being disrupted and Brett's seductive brown eyes have now become more like a steel grey they way he glared at Carrie. CARRIE (stuttering): I - I didn't -- was Carrie is cut off before Brett moved her hot hand from one of her arms and grabbed a fist full of her long straw hair. BRETT (cawed): Bitch! Brett jerked his arm down sending Carrie landing face forward onto the hard floor below. After what happened, Carrie knew she couldn't do anything about it. Nothing would stop all this abuse and thinking constantly about it many times, hot tears began to stream down her face and she couldn't do anything else but kiss the ground she was forced upon. Brett stood above her with hands on his hips and smiled devilishly upon Carrie who began to cry even louder. BRETT (whispering into Carrie's ear): Besides Carrie, you're so disgusting no man would ever want you. Carrie lays there on the floor whimpering and squealing like a pig well until she found someone else actually; at least, attempting to help her up and that one person was Sue Snell. Chapter 2 Ready for a brand new week of school, Carrie White left her home with momma still asleep. On her way down her street a red '67 Chevelle SS 396 hardtop pulled up alongside the curb. All she could do was grab her books tighter and attempt to find another route to school. But the driver in the vehicle caught her attention and her heart raced at that second after realizing who it was: It was Brett's best friend, Billy Nolan. CARRIE (to herself): God please go -- please just go. Carrie had her body shaking before she knew it, trying to turn away from his direction as best she could. She swallowed and came to a corner and that's when he seemed to get very impatient and drove up even more. BILLY (yelling): HEY? From outside the passenger's window in a strong southern drawl, with one of his hands on the wheel and a smirk on his lips. Carrie tried to tune him out by whispering nonsense to herself when she heard one last scream of what sounded much like a curse word and the red mustang raced off in hyper speed down the road. Carrie shut her eyes tight and once she knew he was gone, they opened up again and she continued to tremble just a lot less than she had before. She didn't understand, as she loosened her muscles again, why he would show up at such a random time and like this? Especially Billy Nolan. He was probably just as pissed as Brett was and wanted to get whatever he wanted out of quiet Carrie. EWEN HIGH SCHOOL Entering the school building, Carrie walked her way slowly through the crowd of assholes that regularly made fun of her just because she was the outsider of the school. No one was as socially awkward and as weird as Carrie White. Voices of all different tones and growls found a way to her ears and brought a hot shower of tears to the corners of her eyes. She felt like screaming and giving all the jerks what they absolutely deserved, but she knew that would only make matters worse. Entering the quickly evacuating cafeteria, Carrie found her typical spot in the corner at the last table, on the north side of the room alone and probably always. She set her books down and opened one. The one she had opened first really wasn't a book at all. It was her journal. She wrote in it almost every day at school and some kids even pointed and gossiped about it. They never had anything better to do than make fun of "Scary-Carrie" and that's what most kids at Ewen High did. Lunchtime had to be the worst for Carrie. Normally she'd get pushed out of line, had food thrown at her or even had her own food tossed out of her own hands but today was totally different. After she sat down at her table, where barely anyone sat at and if they did, they usually take their trays and move somewhere else. Carrie looked around before actually sitting down and later sat her books down beside her. She never really did eat school lunch but if it was something worth digesting then she did. Today was corndogs and powdered brownies. She did eat the brownie but not the corndog. After finishing her powdered treat Carrie drank the rest of her milk and that's when the worst happened. BRETT: Oh, looky who we have here, Carrie White. Brett and his sidekick Norma Watson showed up soon after the loud ruckus coming from their voices. Carrie knew something bad was about to conjure up and she had no possible way of avoiding it. Carrie whispered something below her breath but Brett and Norma definitely couldn't hear as they appeared closer than they really seemed. BRETT: Not eating your corndog, why Carrie? Brett sat one the left side of Carrie glaring at her, while Norma sat on the right, poking at her left over food. Carrie didn't say anything. Her head fell down and she stared at the face of her empty tray before her. Her eyes burned with fear, rage and sadness but she had no way of stopping the two of them once they've started. Norma snickered and looked over at Brett, pointing at the hot dog. NORMA: I think she is afraid of it. She said it with a wide smile on her face and Brett took the end of the hot dog practically shoving it in Carrie's face while kids all around them witnessed and one of them was Sue. Brett laughed after Carrie attempted to get away but Norma held her back by the long ends of her hair, holding tight and secure. Brett smiled; his lips firm and plump, before shoving the corndog in Carrie's face once again. BRETT: Why are you scared Carrie? HUH! Norma pulls back hard on Carrie's hair. The entire cafeteria went into complete shock and silence even Sue Snell and Tommy Ross who had just appeared into the cafeteria from the bathroom. Carrie tried many times to get away. To get out of Norma's grasp and Brett's taunting presence but it was all worthless and totally useless. CARRIE (pleading): Stop. Norma pulled harder and Brett teased more. BRETT (teasingly): -- and why would I do that, Carrie? It was gradually getting worse. BRETT: The boys like it when you bite, so bite it! He shoved the cold corndog more into Carrie's face, and Carrie blushed something wild. CARRIE: No, please! Carrie fought trying to hold back the tears that were so close to running finally fell and caused much more issues. Brett and Norma began to laugh at her and as the bell rang for next period, they let her go and left with a few threats to finish the job. At the end of the day, Carrie left the school with books in her arms as usual. The sky seemed to be an overcast of grey clouds like a blank grey canvas that had no color and before actually leaving she felt a cool droplet of rain hit her nose. She smiled very small and everyone who was everyone had to at least say one mean thing to Carrie as they passed her to get in their cars or on the bus. BRETT (jokingly): Buh-bye, Carrie. Brett walked on passed Carrie with Norma and Norma's boyfriend Freddy. Billy Nolan is in his red Chevelle with one arm hanging from the window and the music blaring with all windows rolled down as Brett walked up to him and jumped inside. Billy gave one last look and that look was at Carrie who was still standing on the sidewalk towards the school holding her books. He didn't give any sign of emotion besides hate and fury. Carrie looked away as soon as he drove off and when nearly everyone was gone, she walked herself home. Chapter 3 Half of the gym class ran passed her and Brett and Norma stayed behind with Carrie just to tease her. BRETT: So Carrie, did you take my advice? Brett was the first one to talk and Carrie tried to ignore her but as Miss Collins could see it wasn't working. MISS COLLINS: Brett! Miss Collins grew really tired of Brett and Norma's crap; she growled her name and the blond skank turned around to find "bitchy-Collins" behind her, completely sticking up for little Carrie White. Brett just rolled his eyes and left with Norma. Carrie watched them leave and her eyes fell back down. Miss Collins realized how much just a few teases really hurt Carrie and it made her feel bad for her. Brett Shimura really was bad when it came to teasing and making someone feel bad, even Norma; she just wasn't as bad. MISS COLLINS: What did she say to you, Carrie? She was hoping she could help Carrie out a bit if she let her in. Carrie looked up at Miss Collins for a split second and looked back down as if looking at something terrifying. CARRIE (softly): It's nothing, Miss Collins. She brushed her hair behind her ears, it sounded exactly as a whisper. Miss Collins worried for Carrie and prayed for this nonsense teasing to end once and for all. Miss Collins kept silent for a moment to think and opened the door for Carrie. MISS COLLINS: You have five minutes, Carrie. Before Carrie left for her locker to grab her clothes and change, Carrie nodded and left. Miss Collins went into her office with her gaze still on Carrie, just to be aware of everything; shifting from Carrie to Norma. After Gym class was over, Carrie left the locker room and headed for the library. But what she was unaware of is that Brett and Norma were on her heels the entire time. BRETT (most spine-tingling way): Where are you going, Carrie? Brett's voice was so demanding and hard, it gave Carrie the shivers. Her legs became suddenly weak and her arms very tight. She didn't know what to say or how to react. CARRIE (stuttering slightly): T - to renew my book. She looked down the whole time she spoke hoping they'd just go away. Norma looked at Brett and Brett looked at Norma. They both smiled and Brett pushed Carrie against the hall of lockers, after realizing that they were pretty much the only ones out of class right now. As Brett drew closer to Carrie, she had found out something was different about her. Carrie didn't dare ask though. Chris stopped and backed away with an angered look on her face. BRETT (demanding tone): What the fuck are you staring at Carrie? Brett's tone of voice would drive anyone crazy, but instead it made Carrie somewhat more frightened than crazy. Brett extended both hands out to Carrie and gripped tightly to both of her boney shoulders, causing her to drop her composition book that she used for literature class and her library book. They fell on Carrie's plain brown shoes but she kicked them both aside and waited for the worst. Norma gave Carrie a look then Brett: which was more of a 'double-take'. CARRIE (quietly): Isn't Billy waiting for you? Carrie added as soon as the silence came into the picture. Of course that wasn't the smart thing to say. BRETT (into Carrie's face): I wish you weren't born. Brett got in Carrie's face with crazy white teeth and all. His voice was so loud Carrie went and covered her ears and shut her eyes. Norma watched. When the bell finally rang, Norma fled off and Brett stayed behind. BRETT (threateningly): Don't you ever bring Billy up again, and if you do I will make you wish you never did. Brett left Carrie standing against the lockers, picking up her books and clearly late for next period. BILLY (voice-over): Hey! Carrie suddenly stopped and froze. That voice was barely familiar but she was too frightened and a bit too scared to turn around and see who it was. She could hear the footsteps draw closer and closer by each passing minute. Carrie slowly began to turn around and when she stopped it was someone she definitely would run from. Billy Nolan, Brett's best friend and only 19 years old. He was practically a drop out since he barely ever came to school and when he did he was drunk off his ass. He was such a scruffy man whom Carrie would never ever try to get acquainted with. BILLY: Have you seen Brett? Billy brushed his gas and grease covered fingers through his brown shiny hair with a strong firm look on his face. Carrie swallowed and made up her mind as quickly as she left. Billy cursed below his breath and caught up to the girl in no time at all. BILLY: No playin' with me -- He extended a strong thick arm to Carrie and pushed against her chest, forcing her back against the wall. She hit pretty hard but not hard enough to damage. She whimpered somewhat and kept her face down with long locks of blond hair hanging down in her face but he used his other and brushed them aside. BILLY (gorwling): What the hell is wrong with you? Billy digged his fingers that pressed against her chest into the fabric of her blouse and forced her forward and then back into the wall again. He wasn't trying to be a bully or an ass he was just trying to get her to talk; and this was Billy being nice-nicest anyway. He was the worst kid in school. CARRIE: I have to g -- get to class. She jerked her body to the right side of the wall, hoping that she would have fallen right from his tight grasp and left but she wasn't that lucky yet. He had a pretty strong hold on her. BILLY (aloud): Where's Brett? Carrie pushed her long hair from her face back and looked up at him for the first time. She wasn't the one to stare so long at anybody, but Billy had the most gorgeous blue eyes and it was hard to look away. His face wasn't round wasn't oval and wasn't square. He had a well-shaped, well-proportioned face that looked as manly and built as the rest of him seemed to be after taking a gander on him with curious eyes. Even that indent right in the center of his chin seemed to bring out the strong, fierce, gruffly and powerful man in him. But he didn't know her and she didn't know him. The only time she had ever seen him was yesterday morning as she was walking to school and then after school as Brett was getting into the car with him. But being this close and up in person with him, he seemed much cuter and much stronger than she expected. CARRIE (low girly tone): He just left. She answered him in a low girly tone turning her eyes from him. Billy looked at the shy freckled girl before him and bit his bottom lip. She smelled sweet and he smelled anything but that. He had just finished working on a friend's car and he rank of gasoline and grease mixed with a bit of an unfamiliar brand of cologne. That was what Carrie could smell but she definitely recognized the cigarette scent and strong alcohol on his breath. She crinkled her nose at the smell of it. BILLY (growling): Dammit what a fuckin' day! Billy lets go of fragile Carrie putting his greasy hands on his hips and turned to look the other way. Billy took one last look at Carrie and decided to just leave as she watched him walk out the front two double doors. She thought about chasing after him, but he would think different of that-even though the thought of some big guy like Billy drooling over her like a mutt was amazing. She shook off that strange feeling, brushed the flushed feeling away and went on to class. Chapter 4 TBA Category:Blog posts